


Why God?

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, F/F, Knotting and all that fun stuff, Omega Lena Luthor, alpha/omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: Lena and Kara get down and dirty on Kara's couch. Omegaverse. Comments appreciated :)





	Why God?

“Oh fuck, _Lena_ ,” Kara moaned. Her hands tore at the surface of the couch beside Lena’s head as the other woman bit her lip and moaned low.

What had started as a light kiss quickly escalated into a full blown make out session, and somewhere between then and now clothes had been pushed to the side just enough to connect in the most intimate ways. Lena’s skirt was shoved up her hips, her panties ruined and torn, laying somewhere behind them. Her blouse had been carefully unbuttoned and opened - _“Kara no, this would be the fifth one this week and while I can afford it, it’s just wasteful.”_ \- to allow Kara access to her chest and breasts. Kara’s shirt was pushed up to her ribs to expose her stomach, her pants barely unzipped and slightly lower on her hips to make room for her cock.

Lena whimpered underneath her and Kara knew she was close, could smell it in the air. “Please Kara, please,” Lena begged. She tilted her head to the side exposing her bite mark, her claim, and Kara couldn't help but sink her teeth into it. Lena came with a muffled scream, having thrown a hand across her own mouth. Her walls pulsed around Kara’s member, encouraging her to go harder, faster. She didn't let up and soon enough Lena was coming undone again, reduced to a babbling mess as she begged and moaned.

“I'm going to knot you.” It was growled out between clenched teeth. Lena nodded emphatically and pulled Kara closer to crash their mouths together. The kiss was hard and wet, tongues clashing together and teeth scraping against lips. Lena bit at Kara’s bottom lip, testing and teasing her alpha. Kara growled and grabbed Lena’s wrists to pin them down. Her rhythm stuttered as her orgasm hit, her knot swelling. She pushed forward on instinct, forcing her knot into Lena to lock them together as Kara filled her with seed. Their kiss lightened significantly and Kara released her hands to steady herself. Lena’s hands immediately found her face and cupped her cheeks. She was shaking like a leaf caught in a gentle wind. Barely there, but noticeable none the less.

“I love you.” Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck as her hands swept up into her hair.

“I love you too Kara.” Lena placed a gentle kiss against her temple.

Their little bubble was popped as the door swung open, several voices mixed together as people began to enter. “WAIT!” Kara pushed herself up as far as she could. Her knot tugged against Lena and the smaller woman whimpered, hands grabbing Kara’s hips to Pull them close and loosen the tension.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Game night?! I texted you we were coming!” The superfriends turned around quickly as Alex huffed.

“I know! I didn't- she’s just so-”

“Give us about fifteen minutes for the knot to deflate. My card is in my bag by the door, take it and go get some drinks or food.” Kara gave Lena a thankful look as her mate took over, her CEO coming out.

“Whatever. Fifteen minutes!” Alex snapped. The door slammed shut and Kara went to say something, but Lena pressed a finger to her lips. The door reopened and Alex grumbled something as she grabbed Lena’s purse then slammed the door closed behind her.

“Okay now.” Lena smoothed her hands over Kara’s shoulders and picked at dust and lint.

“Lena, it’s only going to take a couple minutes for it to deflate. You know, Kryptonian stamina and all…” Kara’s face flushed deep red as Lena chuckled, her hands lifting to once again cup Kara’s cheeks.

“Oh I know. But I also know you need to go at least twice before you can keep your hands to yourself.” Lena's breath caught in her throat as she tugged against Kara’s knot. It popped free and Kara immediately shot in to kiss her. She was already hard when Lena shoved a hand between them to check.

“Fifteen minutes?” They shared a mischievous smile as Lena pulled Kara closer.

“Think you can manage?” Kara’s eyes lit up at the challenge.

“I'll have you screaming my name at least twice before they get back.” Lena’s eyebrow quirked as Kara pushed her legs further apart.

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
